Гвен и Лешона
EN:'' Gwen and Leshawna'' В данной статье основное внимание уделяется взаимоотношениям между [[Гвен|'Гвен']]' и Лешоной'. В целом Leshawna is arguably Gwen's closest friend during Total Drama Island, as the two often team up during challenges and both are strongly opposed to Heather and her tactics. The duo are also seen together often in spare time, and stand up for one another, no matter what the issue is, which leads to them both making the final 5. The two remain close in Total Drama Action, which is shown when Leshawna is the first person Gwen picks to be on her team. Their friendship becomes strained after Gwen hits Harold on the head with a shovel. She notices that Gwen continues to act suspicious, which results in her voting Gwen off. Her vote, along with Harold's, Heather's, and Gwen's own vote, leads to Gwen's early elimination in The Chefshank Redemption. No hard feelings are shown in the Aftermaths and the special. Gwen and Leshawna do not interact much in Total Drama World Tour, due to them being on different teams, and Leshawna's early elimination. Total Drama Island Dodgebrawl When Gwen hits Courtney in the head with a dodgeball as revenge for accidentally flinging oatmeal in her face that morning, Leshawna laughs at Courtney and tells her that she "messed with the wrong white girl." Who Can You Trust? Gwen and Leshawna work well together in the blind toboggan race, and win the challenge on a technicality. Leshawna praises Gwen when they win the challenge, and they high-five each other. Basic Straining As everyone eats the stolen food brought to them by Courtney and Duncan, Gwen and Leshawna are seen talking to each other with Bridgette. Later, when Courtney runs outside to puke, Gwen and Leshawna glance at each other and begin laughing at her misfortune. X-Treme Torture Gwen is touched when she finds out that the mysterious poem she and Bridgette picked up earlier was for Leshawna by Harold, which the latter was not shocked by. She also smiles happily in reaction to the two sharing their first kiss. Brunch of Disgustingness The cabin formerly occupied by the Screaming Gophers, now where the girls are living, is divided into two sides: Heather and Lindsay on one and Gwen and Leshawna on the other. Both girls manage to convince Bridgette to join their side, as they both warn her about Heather. At the end of the episode, the girls, along with Bridgette, are the first to arrive back to the cabin following the challenge. They take advantage of this by locking Heather and Lindsay out. Search and Do Not Destroy Leshawna comforts Gwen as she cries over seeing Heather and Trent kissing. After learning what happened, an enraged Leshawna attempts to avenge Gwen by trying her best to eliminate Heather. First, Leshawna furiously forms a temporary alliance with almost everyone to vote off either Heather or Trent, believing that Trent had willingly kissed Heather and cheated on Gwen. She is extremely pleased when Trent is eliminated, but, upon learning that it was a trick and Trent was innocent, she apologizes to Gwen. Afterwards, Leshawna tries to remedy her error by manipulating the pipes in the communal washroom to shower Heather in sewage. Hide and Be Sneaky Leshawna takes revenge against Heather for her actions against Gwen by shredding her clothes. In a flashback, Leshawna defends Gwen by smacking Heather when the latter purposely turns on the sink's hot water to make Gwen's shower cold. After the challenge ends, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Gwen agree to vote off Duncan due to them finding out about his guys' alliance, which fails. Hook, Line, and Screamer When Leshawna is missing, Gwen shows concern for her. Leshawna, along with everyone else, warns Gwen that the real psycho killer is with her. Wawanakwa Gone Wild! When Gwen wins the reward, Leshawna, along with Geoff, stare angrily at her. Gwen states that they are just jealous. Camp Castaways Gwen is seen sulking due to Leshawna being voted off in the previous episode. The Very Last Episode, Really! Gwen states that Leshawna is one of the five people that she considers sane on the island (the others being Owen, Cody, Bridgette, and DJ). Leshawna sides with Gwen and is one of the few that doesn't switch teams, even when Owen announces his yacht party. During this episode, Leshawna exhibits her underlying support for Gwen by continually cheering her on during the race. She attempts several times to keep her focused and encouraged throughout the entire race. In fact, she even tries to motivate Gwen with her other supporter, Eva, but to no avail. Leshawna follows Gwen closely behind nearly the whole time. She, along with Eva and Cody, appear excited when Gwen is close to winning, and is dissatisfied when Owen claims victory instead in his ending. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island In this episode, Gwen is sitting by the poolside with Leshawna and Trent. Here she admits that the best thing about the series for her was meeting them, to which they both agree. Gwen even shows Trent and Leshawna her friends from home, saying she can't wait for them to meet them. The three of them form a team to retrieve the one million dollars, and do not argue once over splitting their winnings should they succeed, being the only team not to do so. Total Drama Action Riot On Set .]] When Gwen is picking teams, Leshawna is the first girl she picks to join the Screaming Gaffers. Leshawna cheers and gleefully proclaims that "the girls are back in town," referring to herself and Gwen. Leshawna quietly suggests picking Heather for her team, reminding her of "keep your enemies closer." Gwen truly trusts Leshawna's judgement in this case and chooses Heather. 3:10 to Crazytown When Gwen falls down from the diving board, Leshawna shoves Trent out of the way and helps Gwen up. The Chefshank Redemption Leshawna is completely unconvinced of Heather's suspicions that Gwen is selling out the Screaming Gaffers to the Killer Grips, and states that she trusts anyone more then Heather. Aside from that, Leshawna and Gwen do not get along very much in the episode. Leshawna noticeably disapproves of Gwen knocking her friend Harold out, as well as this action breaking the shovel that they need to get to the finish line. When the Killer Grips win, Leshawna glares at Gwen for her mistake, and also calls her "puke-breath" in irritation. Leshawna later votes Gwen out of the competition. In her confessional, she states that voting for Gwen "hurts," but does it primarily because she hit Harold over the head with a shovel, stating that wasn't right and "when you're not right, you're wrong." One Flu Over the Cuckoos By this point, Leshawna has learned of Gwen's underhanded deal with the Killer Grips. However, despite having voted her off in the previous episode, Leshawna clearly regrets Gwen's elimination, as it makes her and her team more vulnerable to Heather, prompting her to propose a new anti-Heather alliance. The Aftermath: II During the "That's Gonna Leave a Mark" segment, it is shown that Leshawna hit Gwen in the head with a spoon in retaliation to Gwen hitting Harold over the head with a shovel. When interviewed, Gwen harbors no hard feelings for Leshawna and states that she is a great friend and a "fantastic girl." Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special Leshawna is supposed to help Gwen in her blog show, but is unable to, most likely due to her participation in other reality shows with Tyler. Trivia *This is one of two friendships that were formed from a mutual hatred for Heather, with the other being Beth and Lindsay. *Both have dated and dumped a former member of the Killer Bass. *Both have been the first contestant to use the confessional for a season; Gwen was the first contestant to use the Total Drama Island confessional, and Leshawna was the first contestant to use the Total Drama World Tour confessional. *Both are eliminated in the seventh episode of a season, where they are also the fifth person to be eliminated overall. See also